


Comfort

by kurisu80



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: ModestHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80





	Comfort

Drops of sweat running down his cheeks, dropping in slow motion on the grey concrete floor underneath his trembling body. It wasn’t fear that struck him, more so anger and thoughts that could kill. His palms were so sweaty he feared to lose grip of his Sig Sauer, raised another hand to stabilize the aim focused between red eyes of a another man’s head.  
Then, as if time has stopped, everything frozen in bullet time, Aleks pulled the trigger with Trevor opening his mouth a second after to yell at his partner. It was too late. A big splatter of blood created a silhouette of half a body on the wall. 

“Oh shit shit shit-” Aleks panicked and realized what he had done. He lowered the gun and threw a hand to his head.

“Oh no…”, he continued and pulled his hair in frustration before turning to Trevor. 

“What have you done? Aleks, what did you do?”

The obvious, he killed a man. 

“It- it was. It was. I didn’t mean to do it, man!” Aleks stuttered. 

Barely a minute later and both men’s worst nightmare was about to become reality. Brett threw open the door. He must have heard the shot echoing off the empty room’s walls. There was a moment of silence. Aleks and Trevor tensed up, looking at each other every few seconds to make sure they’re still alive.  
Aleks knew immediately he fucked up, he expected for death to knock on his door that day. Seeing Brett with a bright red face, fists clenched- seeing him this angry is never a good sign.  
If James was about to come in as well, hell, time to say your last goodbyes for sure now, Aleksandr. He didn’t, it was just Brett. 

One inspection of the victim later and Hundley turned on his heels to stare at Aleks and Trevor.

“I asked you two to do one thing”, he raised a finger like a mad teacher. “and _one thing only_. I asked you to keep the hostage alive and what did you do? **Not do that, that’s for sure!** ” 

Brett stepped forward, nose nearly touching Trevor’s, and poke a hole into his heaving chest.  
“You. Get out of my fucking face and to your knees, clean that shit up right now.” 

Trevor didn’t hesitate to fall down to his knees and do his best at cleaning blood from a floor without any utensils. 

“I- I need to get a m-” he tried asking but Brett cut him off mid sentence. “Then GO.”

Trevor simply nodded, terrified and shaking, and left Aleks in the room with Brett and a corpse he soon might accompany. “You-” Brett then snapped to Aleks. Aleks was still holding the Sig Sauer custom, blood splatters all over his face as he shot the hostage right between the eyes. He raised his empty hand to stop Brett from bursting into flames and wanted to explain his actions but Brett didn’t have it. Instead he forcefully took the gun out the twinks hand, unloaded it and threw gun plus magazine across the room.

“Let that happen one more time and you’re not only dead to me metaphorically but literally. How about you stop smoking that ganja kush for once and let your brain breathe, even tho it’s never been one of the brightest.”  
Brett smacked the back of Aleks head. The annoying part of this dilemma was the fact that Aleks is usually not even the stupid one, he’s a smart one if he wants to be but sometimes he lacks that motivation and that pisses Brett off. Aleks just huffed in absence and shrugged, trying his best to act chill when in reality he was slowly dying from the inside.

“Man.. dude that gun was worth a fortune and that hurt”, he rubbed his head. Brett was about to lose it again at his careless behaviour, balled his fists but choose to save his energy for Trevor. 

“Go home, I don’t wanna see you for at least a week. And don’t you dare come knocking on my door tonight when you’re high and horny again.”  
Aleks frowned, he wanted to laugh but felt deeply hurt after that last sentence. 

“I’m sorry dude”, he mumbled before leaving. It was all just a stupid accident, Aleks thought. This wouldn’t have happened if that stupid fucker would’ve just shut up, he continued the thought. Kept on talking some weird nonescence about his family and how he knows all about them. Kept talking down on Aleks, made him mad and got into his head like some sort of cheap psychic for the mafia.  
And Trevor? Didn’t even pay attention, played his stupid little game. It doesn’t happen often they hold hostages, Brett’s not a big fan of having to deal with strangers in his garage and then cleaning up the mess once all information was gathered, making the captured victim useless. Aleks suddenly felt bad, the effects of his joint wore off completely and he had a downer. He immediately had the need to go back and apologize a million times just so he could go to Brett’s place later and be with him. Instead tho, he decided to pester Trevor with his depression. 

It’s been about 4 hours before Trevor even got a chance to leave the headquarters since Brett ordered him to take care of the dead man and the mess they left. Aleks was waiting outside in his mustang, got himself something to eat, had one smoke after another and played his phone dead until Trevor had stumbled through the door. 

“Hey Trevoor”, Aleks yelled through the open window of his car and waved for him to come over. Trevor probably expected a ride home, nothing more but as soon as he joined him in the car he knew, Aleks wouldn’t leave him alone tonight. Not that it would be much of a problem but he cherishes alone time every now and then, having to live with and be constantly around two other men.

“So uh, are you alright?” Trevor brushed a hand through his wild hair and was ready to jump out the window when he spotted empty chipotle and mcdonalds bags, a full ashtray. The need to flee grew especially when Aleks gave him that look, puppy eyes, hint of a frown, visibly in need for attention and affection. Trevor wasn’t the best at comforting others. 

“I’m really not but hey man, let’s go have dinner somewhere? On me.”

“Didn’t you have enough to eat already?”, he pointed out empty bags of various fast food restaurants. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Can we just go home?”

“Of course, sure.”

That was it, end of conversation. Weird but Trevor didn’t complain.They just sit in silence as Aleks gifts his good friend a ride home. It felt like the awkward silence after a really bad date and when they stopped in front of Trevors house it got even worse. Aleks tapped on the steering wheel, shifting in his seat, waiting for a good night kiss or a _“I’ll call you back”_? Trevor was deeply confused but knew exactly what he wanted at the same time. It’s not the first time Aleks glued himself to Trevor when someone else got mad at him.

“C’mon dude, let’s go. I got some new games.” Trevor smiled softly.

Like a child that just got confirmation to go play at his friends house, Aleks smiled and nodded and was suddenly the first to hop out the car and lock it before Trevor could even close his door.  
“Thanks Trevboi, I appreciate ya bud”, Aleks wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close but the big man patted his hand and pushed him away. 

“Okay, keep it to yourself.”

Aleks giggled, followed his friend inside and looked around the place, making sure Jakob and Asher were busy. Not that he didn’t like them, he loved them all very much but today was not a day to hang with the full gang. He needed all the attention for himself, needed that sweet validation. Usually he’d go to Brett with that mighty need and he’d get what he wants and sometimes even more. Brett can be rough, harsh with words and actions, scary even but when they’re alone he’s as gentle to Aleks as to his succulents. He cooks for him, gives him a place to sleep, cuddles with him when Aleks has a downer once again but today Aleks really messed up. He’s gonna apologize for sure, he needs to make it up to him but not yet, now he concentrates on a good time with Trevor. 

“What games you got?”

“Nothing special, just some new games for the switch.”

Aleks jumped up the stairs and right through Trevor’s door like the excited child he could be sometimes. The excitement wore off quickly when he picked up said games from the table. Single Player games... . Aleks turned to face Trevor, who joined later due to him picking up some snacks.  
“What the fuck is this… we can’t play this shit together”, he complained with dramatically and painfully slow looking gestures to ensure Trevor was paying attention how hurt and lonely Aleks was. The target for his dramatic play shrug it off and shoved a bag of chips in his face. 

“Calm down Phoebe, you can watch me play the game. We can… switch turns, amiright?!” 

Aleks pouty face changed to disappointment.  
“That was an awful joke”, yet he didn’t complain any further, ripped open the bag of his favorite chips and flopped on Trevor’s bed with the big screen only inches away from it. 

“Oh, I ordered a couch by the way, like you suggested. I got barely space left in here but I can make it work”

“Like I suggested? Was I drunk or something? A bed is ten times more comfortable and perfect to play games in while cuddling.” Aleks expression changed so fast and often, Trevor barely noticed his smug grin before he got pulled onto the bed. 

“Dude, I told you before to keep it to yourself.” 

But Aleks didn’t listen. Sure, his head is nodding and he pressed a ‘fine’ through pursed lips but it wouldn’t be long until his head switched from the pillow to Trevor’s chest, still munching on those chips and getting crumbs all over his shirt. In order to stop that from happening, being distracted from the game he actually enjoyed playing for once,Trevor sat up. Immediately a protest of loud whining and deep sighs was heard. Sometimes, just sometimes the youngster wondered how old Aleks was in reality. He’s either 12 or 69, no inbetween. Either absolutely idiotic and childish or serious and wise. Right now the child was throwing a chip at his head. 

“Stop, don’t make me take away the chips.” 

“Mhhhh, Trevor please. I can’t see anything”, Aleks continued to whine but didn’t get anything from it. Disappointing. It was getting cold back there so he sat up as well, sneaked arms around Trevor’s torso and used the tall man’s right shoulder to hold his chin. Completely absorbed by the game’s universe, Aleks was free to stay like this without Trevor freaking out and even had the chance to place a soft kiss on his neck. 

“Dude, please, I’m trying to play a game here.” 

“C’mon buddy ol’ pal”, Aleks chuckled right next to his ear. “Just one kiss, a smooch, and I’ll shut up.” 

Trevor hesitated. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed him just to shut him up, it kind of became their ritual, one kiss here another kiss there when nobody was looking, but it was difficult all the same. Mostly because he feared for Brett to have his eyes literally everywhere and kissing his boy is a deathwish. But Aleks kept whining while his distracting thoughts killed him ingame about 20 times, so he let out a sigh, paused the game and turned in Aleks arms as much as possible. 

“Just one!” 

He reached around to grab Aleks chin and pull his face close, giving him his wished for kiss. Soft and sweet. Aleks however had other plans with a sneaky hand on Trevor’s neck that forced him to stay close. Aleks attacked those soft lips with two more kisses, three, four and finally the fifth kiss that lasted about as long as all kisses combined. Their lips overlapping, fitting like two puzzle pieces with tilted heads really made it hard for Trevor to complain yet he still was the one to break that ‘just one smooch’.  
“That were enough kisses for the next month…” he grinned and couldn’t deny liking this kind of two sided attention.  
Aleks already felt so much better, did widen his eyes in shock at his words tho.  
“Trevooor, please. Just platonic kisses between two platonic friends, nothing wrong with that, so why limit it to one kiss”, Aleks said, a wide smile plastered onto his face, and followed up with another peck on the corner of Trevor’s mouth.  
“Thank you for always picking me up when I need it most, I love you man.”  
“I love you too, dude. Now can I please continue the game?”


End file.
